


Again With This

by anyothergirl415



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can’t resist giving Blake shit about his song choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again With This

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for the first live show? Also this is my first Adam/Blake and I don’t really know all that much about either man so forgive any mistakes! Unbeta’d.

“Really? Again with this?”

The door was barely closed, the lights still off, and Blake wasn’t all that surprised to hear the voice in the darkness. A hint of a smirk played across his lips before he recovered and smoothed it back, dropping his bag to the side and kicking out of his boots. “And what? You’re surprised?”

“Surprised? No. But eventually it’s going to get a little obvious. Assuming it’s not already.” Sometimes Adam had this way of laughing without making a sound, like the amusement was so much he couldn’t form a noise that expressed it perfectly.

Blake loved that non-sound. Blake loved a lot of things about Adam. But fuck if he was going to admit any of that. So he kept the lights off and snagged the bottle of whiskey from the night stand, tipping it back for a generous swig of the burning liquor. His pulse was still racing, the excited buzz pumping through his system, nerves notched up as if he’d mixed whiskey and bourbon and jumped out of plane just for the rush. 

That’s what being on _The Voice_ was like, like when he stepped up on stage and the roar of fans washed over every inch of his body. Like when he could watch a sea of faces, people who _got_ him, hundreds of thousands of mouths moving along to words that meant so very much, shaped his inner core.

Or like now, when he could feel the wet heat of Adam’s breath on the back of his neck and the just barely there ghost of fingers along his side. Blake shifted back without thought, like the tide pulled by the moon. Goddamn if he wasn’t a goner for everything radiating from the often infuriating rock/sex god.

“Obvious? Us? Never.” Blake muttered and it may have been minutes since Adam last spoke but it didn’t matter.

Because this was their world, in the darkness and behind closed doors, where everything was simply _them_. Blake could feel Adam’s smile between the two or so inches separating his lips from the whisp of curls at the base of Blake’s neck. That was just kind of how hyperalert Blake was of Adam.

“You turned my song country,” Adam whispered and Blake swallowed a shiver because he wasn’t the type to show just how affected he was. “You sent that little blonde up on the stage and let her add twang to my pride and joy. I could hate you.”

As he spoke, Adam’s fingers had gradually worked their way under Blake’s shirt, trailing over the top of his denim’s, stepping closer until their body heat merged together and barely an inch separated them. Blake’s cock was already hard, straining and pressing against the front of his zipper, and he closed his eyes and gripped the neck of his whiskey bottle just a little tighter. 

“But you don’t. And you fucking loved it.” Blake’s words were deep and raspy, the kind of burr he always strived to hit while recording but never managed to perfect. Maybe he should invite Adam to the studio some time. “I watched you. The way you squirmed. She got under your skin.”

“You got under my skin.” Adam pressed his lips finally flush to Blake’s neck, fingers flattening to span across Blake’s chest and drift up. “I know exactly what it was.”

Blake didn’t really mind when Adam pushed like this, when he grinded his hard cock straining through too tight jeans against Blake’s ass in slow circles, because this was a song and dance they’d played before. Adam could push as much as he wanted but when it came down to it, Blake was the one doing all the heavy lifting. So to speak.

“And what was it?” Blake’s head fell to the side and Adam’s lips were instantly there, mapping the exposed space, marking his territory. 

“Public claim.” The smirk on Adam’s lips was tangible and Blake rolled his eyes. “You just wanted the whole damn world to see, once again, where your heart really belongs.”

“Bull. Shit,” Blake huffed and spun, knocking Adam back and swinging the bottle up for another quick swig. “I wanted to show the world how a seventeen year old girl could sing your song better than you.”

The light of the moon shown enough through the currents Blake could watch Adam’s eyes darken. It was nice to know Adam wasn’t the only one who knew how to play the game. “At least she could actually pull it off with one of mine. It’d be a miracle if anyone could even translate your hick twang.” 

It wasn’t Adam’s best comeback - Blake had certainly heard wittery - but it struck a cord that was all too familiar. Something sharp burned through him and in the next moment he lunged forward, hands hooking under Adam’s arms and shoving him hard across the bedroom. They tumbled onto the bed seconds later and Adam instantly wrestled for control, straining to flip them both on the plush mattress. 

Blake smirked because he knew he was stronger despite how often Adam worked out and the way he threw his body across the stage. His hips rolled hard down against Adam’s, fingers working their way up under the skin tight cotton of his lover’s chest. Ducking down Blake sank his teeth into the taut skin of Adam’s neck, nipping just hard enough to hurt.

“Take it back,” he growled, thrusting his hips just a little harder against Adam’s. “Tell me the truth.”

“And what’s that?” Adam’s words were breathy and soft, a moan rising up with the slow circle of his hips.

“You blast my music in whatever the fuck fancy sports car you drive and sing at the top of your lungs.” Blake laughed throatily, pushing up on his knees just high enough to work his hand between them and tug at the too tight front of Adam’s jeans.

Adam groaned as Blake’s fingers kneaded just over the zipper. “It’s a wonder we can both fit in this room with the size of your fucking ego.”

“I’ll show you the size of my ego,” Blake grunted, tugging hard at the zipper until his fingers could finally slip under the skin forming denim.

As his already aching cock rubbed up against Adam’s thigh the man groaned and dug his fingers in Blake’s hair, tugging too hard. “That was just pathetic.”

“Fuck Adam would you just shut-” Before Blake could continue and tell Adam exactly where he could _shove it_ , the man was arching up and crashing their lips together in a near brutal kiss. Nails scraped hard along his scalp and Blake shoved hard with his fingers until the burning heat of Adam’s cock finally slid along his palm. 

Like it so often did the touch caused Adam to explode into movement and their lips parted on breathy gasps as they wrestled for control once more. Fabric tore, buttons popped, and Blake didn’t give a flying fuck as long as the end result was Adam naked and bare beneath him. An elbow landed hard in his gut and Blake grunted, his body twisting and writhing as they struggled for control.

The hot burn of Adam’s mouth trailed bites across Blake’s shoulder and Blake’s stomach twisted in that way he could never get enough of. Like his insides were flipping inside out and Blake tugged hard on Adam’s jeans because he needed more.

“God damn you and your ridiculous skin tight jeans,” Blake huffed, smothering a smile against Adam’s hair when the man snorted a laugh. 

“I feel your eyes on me the minute I walk out across the stage, you might as well be fucking me in front of the entire audience.” Adam’s voice was deep in a way it never was out of this room, that perfect timber that shook Blake to the core.

With a satisfied grunt Blake slid to the edge of the bed and tugged those stupid - but god damn sexy - jeans completely free, tossing them to the floor to join their discarded shirts. Blake leaned against the mattress, staring down at Adam’s bare body and the dark tattoos that played like a road map of all things _Adam_. Sometimes Blake liked to trace them with his tongue but now the burning need was too much for any such luxuries. 

Maybe later. 

“I could fuck myself if you just want to keep watching,” Adam said casually, tucking one arm beneath his head, the free hand drifting down to stroke leisurely along his rock hard cock. 

Blake was only marginally ashamed by the low possessive growl that rose up his throat. In the next moment he was stepping free of his own - much looser - jeans and climbing back on the bed and over Adam’s lengthy form. He bit his way up along Adam’s chest, marking around the tattoo’s to leave his own stamp on his lover’s chest. 

Fingers wove through Blake’s hair and he slid his own hand up, ghosting over the buzz crop of Adam’s short locks. “Still can’t believe you shaved this all off.”

“Yes I know, I remember that fight.” Adam spread his legs so Blake fell between, lifting them to wrap tight around Blake’s middle. “Jesus. Get on with it alright.”

“Amen,” Blake mumbled and stretched an arm out to the side, tugging the drawer open for the half empty bottle of lube waiting there. 

Blake slicked his cock and shifted, loosely smearing the lube along Adam’s hole, working two fingers in and back out. Because Adam liked it rough and they did this enough Blake knew the man’s body almost better than his own. Except when he liked to drag out the torture just a little more.

Minutes later as he sank slow and deep into Adam’s body their lips rock collided in perfect slip slides. Blake gripped Adam’s hipbone between tight curled fingers and rocked down, driving up into the tight heat of his lover and biting his lip as muscles clenched hard around him. Their tongues tangled and rolled and Blake circled his hips to hit that spot within Adam that caused the man to arch up and dig his nails into Blake’s shoulders.

“Fucking move,” Adam moaned into the slow part of their lips, body rolling in a wave that still managed to make Blake marvel.

How the fuck did someone learn to move so fluidly anyway?

Blake drew back and thrust forward, slamming up against that spot once more just to have Adam dragging out a low moan and twisting up again. He didn’t wait for Adam to fully register the pleasure, instead instantly drawing back and fucking hard forward. The steady _slap slap_ of their skin crashing together mixing with the wet slick of lips, the muffled rise of moans, and the quick low squeak of mattress springs. 

This was something better than those moments up on stage under the bright lights with the thousands of faces and the sea of loyal fans. Better then the thrill and rush of watching a young talent he molded step up to the microphone and give it their all. This was just him and Adam and their bodies moving together in a dance that was uniquely them.

Adam’s head tilted back, his neck straining as he moaned and clenched his legs just a little tighter around Blake’s body. There was a fine sheen of sweat growing on Blake’s brow and he dipped down to drag his teeth over Adam’s neck, scraping along the flesh to leave another red mark. The quickening of his hips had them both inching closer to the edge and Blake shoved a hand between their bodies to stroke swift along his lovers cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Adam groaned and dropped his legs, digging his heels into the mattress and arching swiftly up.

As the muscles clenched tight around Blake his pleasure exploded and his hips stuttered, orgasm causing his heart to skip a beat and his blood to boil over. The moan that rose through Adam as his own release hit was perfection, the kind of noise Blake would like to record and listen to over and over just because he couldn’t get enough.

Blake collapsed down onto Adam’s sweat damp chest, panting in the air Adam released as their lips rested just barely together. For just a moment it was like the world froze, just them and their connected bodies, shared breath and racing hearts. There weren’t words created to define this moment, this perfection, and sometimes Blake thought about telling Adam exactly that.

But he didn’t talk that way and Adam would probably laugh. So he drew back and out and fell to the side, still softly panting as he stared up at the ceiling and blinked through weary eyes. 

“Damn,” Adam breathed, rolling onto his side and dropping his hand hard on Blake’s chest. Right over his heart where he could track the slowing of his heart.

As he tapped out the beat Blake smiled and let his eyes fall closed. “You pissed?”

“Nah.” Adam laughed softly, not missing a beat. They fought a lot - probably more than they should - but they always got back around to resolving things. Somehow. “She did a damn good fine job. Such a pretty little thing, she must just _love_ you.”

“Jealousy, Levine, it doesn’t really become you.” Blake slid his hand under Adam’s neck and tugged him close, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. 

“You love me jealous,” Adam breathed into the close and inched just a little closer. “Up for round two old man?”

Blake groaned and rolled, pining Adam to the mattress once more. “I’ll show you old man rock star.”


End file.
